Pepeljuga (lik)
Pepeljuga (eng. Cinderella) je protagonistica Disneyjevog istoimenog animiranog dugometražnog filma iz 1950. godine. Nakon smrti njezina oca, Pepeljuga je bila prisiljena raditi kao kućna pomoćnica za svoju zlu maćehu, gospođu Tremaine. Usprkos okrutnosti njezinih ljubomornih polusestara i maćehe, Pepeljuga je ostala ljubazna i draga. Njezina vjera i vječni optimizam očitovali su se u Dobroj vili, čija je čarolija poslužila kao katalizator uspona Pepeljuge od sluge do princeze. Pepeljuga je druga službena Disneyjeva princeza koju prethodi Snjeguljica. Pozadina Pepeljuga je rođena u bogatoj obitelji. Njezini roditelji su prema njoj postupali s velikom ljubavlju. Obitelj je živjela u francuskom dvorcu, odmah iza malog, ali moćnog kraljevstva. Negdje tijekom Pepeljugina djetinjstva, njezina majka je tragično preminula, a kao rezultat vjerovanja da je njegova kći u svom životu trebala majčinu figuru, Pepeljugin otac se ponovno oženio ženom po imenu Lady Tremaine, koja je imala dvije kćeri - Anastaziju i Drizelu, obje otprilike Pepeljugine dobi. Nakon smrti svog oca, Pepeljuga je bila pod kontrolom Lady Tremaine, koja je napokon pokazala svoje pravo lice hladokrvne i okrutne žene. Njezina je sebičnost i ispraznost uništila obiteljsko bogatstvo i ostavila nekad prelijepi zamak u lošem stanju. I dok je svoje kćeri razmazila i pružala im sve što žele, Pepeljugu je odgajala u ropstvu. To je bilo posljedica toga što je bila bolesno ljubomorna na prirodnu ljepotu i šarm mlade djevojke - ono što je njoj i njezinim kćerima nedostajalo. To je trajalo dugi niz godina, ali Pepeljugina osobnost i dalje je bila slatka, ponizna i ljubazna. Službeni opis "Pepeljuga je ljubazna prema svima, posebno prema svojim prijateljima miševima, Žaku i Gasu. Ona vjeruje da će se, ako nastavite vjerovati, vaša želja ostvariti. Uz pomoć svoje Dobre vile, dobiva priliku živjeti svoje snove." Razvoj Disneyjeva verzija Pepeljuge temeljila se na protagonistici francuske verzije priče Charlesa Perraulta, "Pepeljuga", napisane 1698. godine. Pepeljugu su animirali Marc Davis i Eric Larson, ali dvojica animatora nisu imala istu percepciju lika, naglašavajući eleganciju Davisa i Larsonovog opredjeljenja za jednostavnost. To je rezultiralo time da je Pepeljuga složeniji lik od svoje prethodnice Snjeguljice, zbog svoje dualnosti. Kao što je to slučaj s drugim Disneyevim filmovima, Walt Disney angažirao je glumicu Helene Stanley da izvede Pepeljugu uživo. Kasnije je od nje zatraženo da učini istu vrstu djela za likove Aurore iz Trnoružice i Anite Radcliffe iz 101 dalmatinca. "The Art of Walt Disney" "Disney je inzistirao da se sve scene s ljudskim likovima najprije moraju snimiti u akciji uživo kako bi se utvrdilo da će funkcionirati prije nego što se skupi posao animacije dopusti. Animatorima se nije dopao takav način rada, smatrali su da je to ometalo njihovu sposobnost stvaranja lika. Animatori su shvatili potrebu za takvim pristupom i sa retrospektivom su priznali da je Disney s mnogo suptilnosti upravljao stvarima." ''- Izjava Christophera Fincha, autor knjige'' ''' Glas Oko 400 ljudi bilo je na audiciji za ulogu Pepeljuge. Walt Disney od svih njih odabrao je Ilene Woods, koja je u to vrijeme radila na radiju i nije znala ništa o audiciji. Jednog dana, kolege Mack David i Jerry Livingston zamolili su je da otpjeva Pepeljuginu pjesmu, i ona je pristala. Potom su je, bez riječi prijatelji odbacili do Disneyjevog studija. Nakon što je poslušao materijal, Walt Disney odmah je odlučio da je pronašao glas s kojim će govoriti i pjevati njegov glavni lik, te je kontaktirao Ilene. U hrvatskoj sinkronizaciji Pepeljugi glas posuđuje Jasna Palić Picukarić, a pjevačke dionice otpjevala je Mima Karaula. Osobnost Unatoč tome što je odrasla u toksičnosti i emocionalnom zlostavljanju, Pepeljuga je postala neovisna i snažna, ali također srdačna i samoljubiva za razliku od svoje okrutne nove obitelji. Nije dopuštala da je gorčina koja ju okružuje pretvori u okrutnu osobu kao što su njezine zle polusestre i maćeha. Pokušava izvući ono najbolje iz svoje nesreće tako što vjeruje u ljepšu i bolju budućnost držeći se zaokupljena nametnutim kućanskim poslovima i prijateljskim vezama izgrađenim s njenim kućnim ljubimcima, i desecima miševa koji su se tijekom godina našli u mišolovki gospođe Tremaine. U znak zahvalnosti što ih je Pepeljuga spasila postaju njezini vjerni suputnici koji joj pružaju društvo i pomoć kada god se dogodi nešto loše. Posvećenost miševima u konačnici će igrati presudnu ulogu u tome da mlada žena pobjegne iz svog nasilnog kućanstva. Pepeljugina ljubaznost prema drugima, usprkos njezinoj situaciji, će na kraju dovesti do njezinog ustanka. Kao što se pretpostavlja, Pepeljugin je glavni cilj u životu bio pobjeći od zle obitelji. Međutim, kako je bila pod nadzorom Lady Tremaine od djetinjstva, otkako joj je otac preminuo kad je bila mala, takav se podvig pokazao teškim jer su emocionalna zlostavljanja i manipulacije bile duboko usađene u Pepeljuginoj glavi već mnogo godina. Zbog toga kada bi se god suočila sa gnjevom gospođe Tremaine, pokušavala bi izbjeći bilo kakav oblik sukoba s njom. Pepeljuga je također duhovita i sarkastična, barem kad je sama, a u tim bi trenucima često zbijala šale na račun njezine lijene zle obitelji, nedostatkom talenta polusestara i pretjeranom ovisnošću o njoj. Također se ne boji založiti se za sebe kad osjeća da je u pravu - ili barem pokušava to učiniti, i iako se trudi obuzdati svoju optimističnu auru, često pokaže i svoju frustriranost. To se vidi kroz njezine interakcije s mačkom Lady Tremaine, Luciferom, kojeg ona sarkastično naziva "Vaše Veličanstvo", i otvoreno se zgraža zbog njegovog okrutnog ponašanja, koje je odraz njezine okrutne maćehe. Njezin je svakodnevni cilj maksimalno iskoristiti svoju situaciju, ali nikada ne ispoljava svoje prave osjećaje na nezdrav način; umjesto toga, mudro ih drži pod kontrolom, a pritom također ima na umu da budućnost ima svjetlija iskustva. Pokazuje se da i ona ima određeni stupanj zdravog razuma, nakon što su Drizela i Anastazija potrčale prema Lady Tremaine u strahu o tome kako je Pepeljuga navodno stavila miša u njihov čajnik, Pepeljuga je, slušajući sve to, odmah zaključila da je Lucifer taj koji je bio odgovoran i prisilila ga da otkrije Gasa, omogućujući Gasu brzi bijeg. U filmu ''"Pepeljuga lll: Put u prošlost"'' Pepeljugina marljiva etika, optimizam i posvećenost stavljaju se na kušnju kada se osvetoljubiva, a sada i čarobna Lady Termaine vrati u njezin život i pokuša joj oduzeti sreću. Pepeljuga je ponovno prisiljena boriti se za svoju sreću. Tijekom tih događaja, Pepeljuga se pokazuje lukavom, taktičnom, upornom i žestokom suparnicom onima koji je tlače. Bez čarolije, prisiljena je oslanjati se samo na svoju inteligenciju i neustrašivost. Pepeljuga je sposobna pobijediti maćehu, popraviti odnos s Anastazijom i zadržati svoj zasluženi životni put sreće, dokazujući i svoju neovisnost i snažnu volju. Fizički izgled Pepeljuga je vrlo lijepa žena prosječne visine i vitke građe s nježno oblikovanim, ljubaznim licem. Ima figuru pješčanog sata. Koža joj je svijetla i savršena, usne su ružičaste, a oči plave. Ima plavu kosu srednje duljine sa šiškama. U svom prvobitnom izgledu prije nego što se presvukla u odjeću sluškinje, nosi svijetloplavu noćnu haljinu s dugim rukavima ukrašenu plavom vrpcom i crnim baletnim cipelicama. Njezina plava kosa vezana je u dvije niske pletenice prije nego što je uklonila plave vrpce sa svake strane kako bi ih olabavila. U većini njezinih pojavljivanja viđena je u odjeći sluškinje koja se sastojala od tamno smeđe majice sa svijetloplavim dugim rukavima, smeđe suknje do koljena te parom baletnih cipelica. Kosa joj je bila lagano zavezana u konjski rep s plavom vrpcom. Tijekom nekih zadataka nosi i bijelu pregaču. Pri kraju filma rukavi njezine odjeće za sluškinju promijenili su se iz akvamarin plave u cijan, a kosa joj više nije u niskom konjskom repu nego opuštena. U njezinim kasnijim pojavljivanjima u oba nastavka rukavi odjeće su blijedo plavi, a kosa ostaje opuštena. Isprva je za bal odjenula lepršavu ružičasto-bijelu haljinu s ružičastim vrpcama ukrašenu biserima. Tu haljinu poderale su njezine zle polusestre. Njezina druga i najčešće viđena haljina je blještava srebrnasto-plava haljina s niskim izrezom dekoltea, zatvorenim rukavima, večernjim rukavicama, i staklenim cipelicama prekrivenim blistavim srcima. Kosa joj je upletena u varijantu tzv. "Banana punđe" (French twist) upotpunjenu srebrnom trakom koja se nalazi iznad nje, a nosi i dijamantne naušnice. Također nosi jednostavan crni choker oko vrata. Na svome vjenčanju nosi prekrasnu bijelu haljinu te bijele visoke potpetice. Haljina ima duge trokutaste rukave, s bijelom vrpcom oko vrata. Frizura joj je u punđi i nosi bijelu tijaru. U filmu ''"Pepeljuga II: Snovi se ostvaruju"'' nosila je ružičasto-bijelu verziju svoje originalne haljine. Dok se pripremala za banket, haljina koju je morala nositi bila je ružičasta, svečana i prilično pufasta haljina, s razrađenom frizurom s puno ružičastih mašnica. Haljina koju nosi na kraljevskom balu kojeg priređuje je morsko zelena, poput originalne, ali s korzetom pričvršćenim na ravnu trokutastu košulju i šiljasto bijelu košulju. Ima jednostavan crni choker s kojeg vise smaragdi. Nosi morsko zelenu verziju izvorne trake za glavu i večernje rukavice. Također nosi i originalnu "Banana punđu" (French twist). U "Aim to Please" i "Tail Tail" nosi plavo-bijelu verziju svoje odjeće za sluškinje. Tijekom zabave u "Tail Tail", nosila je žutu balsku haljinu s originalnom "Banana punđa" (French twist) frizurom. U "Uncommon Romance" ima istu odjeću sluškinje i balsku haljinu kao iz originalnog filma. U filmu ''"Pepeljuga lll: Put u prošlost"'' Pepeljuga je nosila dvije vjenčanice, zajedno s odjećom sluškinje. Ima i dva normalna odijela na početku filma. U svom prvom pojavljivanju prije nego što je Lady Tremaine promijenila vrijeme pomoću vilinog čarobnog štapića, Pepeljuga je viđena u svom uobičajenom odijelu sličnom onom svog supruga princa Šarmera; svijetlo smeđi svečani prsluk s blijedožutom košuljom s dugim rukavima s ovratnikom, dugom suknjom u krem boji i smeđim potpeticama. Kosa je tijekom nošenja ove odjeće opuštena. Na kraju filma, njena druga haljina je bijela složena vjenčanica s dugim rukavima. Također nosi dijamantnu tijaru, zajedno s dugim blještavim vjenčanim velom i bijelim potpeticama. Rub haljine od njezine vjenčanice ima dijamantski dizajn. Moći i sposobnosti '''Empatija i komunikacija sa životinjama: Pepeljuga ima poseban talent za suosjećanje sa životinjama, za percepciju onoga što govore i s njima komunicira. Pojavljivanja Pepeljuga Pepeljuga je kći udovca aristokrata koji joj je pružio svaki luksuz i udobnost. Njezin se otac, vjerujući da joj je potrebna majčina ljubav, oženio Lady Tremaine koja ima dvije kćeri Pepeljuginih godina: Anastaziju i Drizelu. Međutim, nakon smrti Pepeljugina oca, gospođa Tremaine otkriva da je pasivno-agresivni tiranin, ljubomoran na Pepeljuginu ljepotu. Ona, njezine kćeri i njihova kućna mačka Lucifer zlostavljaju Pepeljugu, što ju je na kraju prisililo da postane kućna pomoćnica u svom domu. Njeni jedini prijatelji oko dvorca su miševi (posebno Žak i Gas), ptice, pas Bruno i konj Major. Jednog dana Pepeljuga dobije pozivnicu za kraljevski bal u kraljevskom dvorcu. Odmah ga isporučuje maćehi, koja joj kaže da može ići ― pod uvjetom da završi sve svoje zadatke i bude u mogućnosti naći nešto prikladno za odjenuti. Nakon što se zahvalila maćehi, vraća se u svoju sobu, gdje pokazuje miševima i pticama haljinu koja je pripadala njenoj pokojnoj majci. Od tog trenutka započelo je njezino najčarobnije iskustvo od svih. Baš kada je naumila krenuti sa prepravljanjem haljine, zovu je njezine nestrpljive polusestre. Miševi se sažale nad Pepeljugom i odluče prepraviti haljinu umjesto nje. Žak i Gas pronalaze komad tkanine kojeg Anastazija više ne želi, kao i bisere koje je Drizela bacila i odnose ih mišicama kako bi uredile haljinu Kasnije te noći, Pepeljuga kroz veliki prozor vidi kočiju ispred zamka. Odlazi obavijestiti maćehu da je stigla kočija koja će ih odvesti na bal. Kad Lady Tremaine primijeti da se Pepeljuga još nije odjenula za događaj, Pepeljuga odgovara da ne ide, na što Lady Tremaine ističe da će biti još prilika kada će moći prisustvovati balu, pritom se zlobno smješka jer Pepeljuga ne može ići. Pepeljuga se vraća u svoju sobu i gleda kroz prozor dvorca pitajući se kakav će biti kraljevski bal. Upravo tada, njezini prijatelji ptice i miševi otkrivaju iznenađenje: prepravili su njezinu haljinu. Zahvaljuje im što su pokazali koliko se brinu za nju, presvukla se u haljinu i pojurila dolje kako bi se pridružila svojoj maćehi i polusestrama. Međutim, kad ugleda Pepeljugu, Lady Tremaine pohvali njezinu haljinu i istakne Drizeline bisere. Sestre se tada razljute i s bijesom rastrgaju Pepeljuginu haljnu dok ih Lady Tremaine ne zaustavlja i samo ih pozove da uđu u kočiju. Pepeljuga ostaje stajati u poderanoj haljini dok joj maćeha želi laku noć prije nego što sa polusestrama ode na bal. Nakon niza godina zlostavljanja Pepeljuga više ne može podnijeti takvo ponašanje svoje obitelji te pukne, otrči u vrt, baci se na klupu i počne plakati, dok je miševi i konj Major tužno gledaju. Pepeljuga misli kako više ne može kroz nadu i optimizam trpiti zlostavljanje svoje nove obitelji. Ubrzo nakon toga, čarobna Dobra vila pojavljuje se na klupi kako bi utješila Pepeljugu. Dobra vila tada inzistira na tome da Pepeljuga prisustvuje balu i demonstrira svoje čarobne sposobnosti dok pretvara bundevu u kočiju, miševe u konje, Majora u kočijaša, a Bruna u kraljevskog pomoćnika, prije nego što je pretvorila Pepeljuginu poderanu haljinu u prekrasnu i blistavu balsku haljinu u kompletu sa staklenim cipelicama. Dobra vila upozorava Pepeljugu da će sva čarolija nestati onog trena kada sat otkuca ponoć. Pepeljuga joj zahvaljuje, ulazi u kočiju i kreće na bal. Pepeljuga stiže u dvorac dok bal još traje. Penje se na kat u balsku dvoranu gdje odmah privuče pažnju Princa Šarmera koji je očaran njezinim blještavim izgledom i prilazi joj. On je prati do sredine plesne dvorane, te započinju plesati valcer. Nakon plesa njih dvoje odlaze u romantičnu šetnju parkom što će skoro rezultirati poljupcem, no baš u tom trenu, sat otkuca da će uskoro ponoć i upozorava Pepeljugu da je vrijeme za odlazak, Pepeljuga odmah pobjegne shvativši da će čarolija Dobre vile uskoro završiti. Dok trči niz stepenice, slučajno izgubi jednu od svoje dvije staklene cipelice; ipak uskoči u kočiju i napušta dvorac. Kada sat otkuca 12, sva čarolija nestaje i sve se vraća na staro. Žak i Gas primjete da je na njezinoj nozi ostala jedna staklena cipelica, jedini predmet koji je ostao od Viline čarolije. Pepeljuga skine cipelicu i zahvaljuje svojim prijateljima i svojoj Dobroj vili na svemu. U međuvremenu, u dvorcu, kralj je naredio vojvodi da pretraži cijelo kraljevstvo i nađe djevojku kojoj pristaje cipelica. Za to vrijeme u Pepeljuginu dvorcu, ona nastavlja sa obavljanjem svojih dužnosti. Dok se penje uz stepenice noseći doručak za Anastaziju i Drizelu čuje gospođu Tremaine kako priča o vojvodinoj potrazi za djevojkom koja je sinoć izgubila cipelicu na balu i u koju je princ ludo zaljubljen, zbog čega Pepeljuga shvati da je zgodni muškarac s kojim je plesala zapravo Princ Šarmer. Nakon tog saznanja ispadne joj pladanj s doručkom što jako razljuti gospođu Tremaine. Dok se pokorava maćehi i čisti nastali nered, čuje Tremaine kako govori kćerima da djevojka koja može obuti cipelicu odmah postaje prinčeva nevjesta. Čuvši kako se njezine polusestre moraju pripremiti za dolazak vojvode, Pepeljuga odlučuje da se i ona mora pripremiti. Odlaže odjeću i kreće gore u svoju sobu, pjevajući melodiju koju su ona i princ otpjevali na balu. Ono što Pepeljuga ne zna jest to da ju je maćeha cijelo vrijeme špijunirala te po njezinom ponašanju i pokretima shvatila da je Pepeljuga bila ta misteriozna djevojka na balu. Žak i Gas vide Tremaine kako se kreće gore prema tornju i, osjetivši opasnost, pojure u Pepeljuginu sobu kako bi je upozorili, ali Pepeljuga je previše zauzeta pripremom da se upozna s vojvodom. Kad ih vidi kako je pokušavaju upozoriti, na vratima (uz pomoć ogledala) opazi Tremaine, ali prekasno je, jer zlobna maćeha zatvara vrata i zaključava ih. Vidjevši kako Lady Tremaine stavlja ključ u džep, Žak i Gas odluče ukrasti ključ i odnijeti ga u Pepeljuginu sobu kako bi je oslobodili. Ubrzo nakon toga, vojvoda i Herald stigli su do dvorca. Dok Pepeljuga viče pred zaključanim vratima, vjerujući da su se njezini snovi o ponovnom ujedinjenju s princom izgubili, Žak i Gas su ukrali ključ Pepeljugine sobe od gospođe Tremaine. Pepeljuga čuje Žaka i Gasa kako se penju stubama izvan njene sobe i gleda kroz ključanicu kako bi vidjela da su se dva miša napokon popela na vrh s ključem. Pepeljuga napokon osjeti olakšanje i nadu, ali u tom trenutku Lucifer je u zasjedi uhvatio Gusa u zdjelu, zajedno s ključem. Naređuje Luciferu da pusti Gasa, ali tvrdoglava mačka to odbije, znajući da kupuje vrijeme za vojvodu da ode i spriječi Pepeljugu da isproba cipelicu, također i da pojede Gasa kojeg je već pokušavao pojesti tijekom filma. Nakon što pokušaji miševa i ptica da natjeraju Lucifera da pusti Gasa ne uspiju, Pepeljuga, brzo shvativši da se Bruno može riješiti Lucifera, moli ptice da dovedu psa. Bruno brzo stiže i uplaši mačku, te ona skače kroz prozor. Žak i Gas gurnu ključ kroz otvor između vrata i poda, omogućavajući Pepeljuzi da napokon izađe iz svoje sobe i krene dolje. Baš u trenutku kada se vojvoda sprema otići, nezadovoljan naporima Anastazije i Drizele da obuju cipelicu koju su umalo slomile pokušavajući, Pepeljuga ga pozove. Gospođa Tremaine pokušava predstaviti Pepeljugu kao običnu sluškinju, no vojvoda ju ne sluša i zatraži od Pepeljuge da sjedne na stolicu kako bi mogla isprobati cipelicu. Poziva Heralda da mu donese cipelicu, no Tremaine to ne može prihvatiti i postavlja mu štap što uzrokuje da cipelica poleti, padne ravno pred vojvodu i Pepeljugu i slomi se u komadiće. I dok je vojvoda užasnut onime što se upravo dogodilo i boji se kraljeve reakcije, Pepeljuga mu otkrije da ona ima još jednu cipelicu koju potom izvadi iz pregače, ostavljajući maćehu i polusestre šokiranima. Potom vojvoda stavi cipelicu na Pepeljuginu nogu, te ona savršeno pristaje. Pepeljuga je, zajedno s miševima, Brunom i Majorom, odvedena u dvorac, gdje se ponovno ujedinjuje s princom Šarmerom i postaje njegova mladenka i princeza. Kralj i vojvoda sretno proslavljaju njihov brak dok se mladenci spuštaju dolje u kočiju koja će ih odvesti na medeni mjesec. Dok se Pepeljuga spušta po stepenicama još jednom izgubi svoju cipelicu što ju je nagnalo da se vrati nazad po nju. Kralj joj pomogne da ju obuje, a Pepeljuga mu kao znak zahvalosti daje poljubac u glavu. Pepeljuga i princ odlaze u kočiji te dijele još jedan poljubac. Pepeljuga 2: Snovi se ostvaruju Godinu dana kasnije nakon događaja iz originalnog filma, Žak i Gas krenuli su napraviti novu knjigu koja će pripovijedati o tome što se događa nakon završetka prethodne priče, povezivanjem tri segmenta zadivljujuće priče zajedno, čineći tri odvojene priče pod nazivom: "Aim to please", "Tall tail" i "Uncommon romance". U prvoj priči "Aim to please", Pepeljuga i princ Šarmer vraćaju se kući s medenog mjeseca, samo da bi otkrili da Šarmer i kralj moraju ponovno otići zbog kraljevskih poslova, ostavljajući Pepeljugu zaduženu za kraljevski banket. Ne znajući ništa o organizaciji zabava ili kraljevskih tradicija, Pepeljuga se bori sa svojim novim životom i zadacima kao kraljevna. Na kraju odlučijući zanemariti stare tradicije i namještati stvari iznova, uspješno organizirajući zabavu u svom, jedinstvenom stilu. U "Tall tail" Pepeljuga i vojvoda rade zajedno u dvorcu kako bi se pripremili za festival, dok Žak osjeća krivnju zbog svoje nesposobnosti da joj pomogne zbog svoje veličine. Dobra vila međutim, pretvara Žaka u čovjeka po imenu Sir Hugh, i u tom novom obličju, nudi Pepeljuga pomoć mnogo puta, no bezuspješno. U trećoj priči, koja se zove "Uncommon romance", Anastazija se zaljubljuje u lokalnog pekara, što je na užas i negodovanje Lady Tremaine i Drizele. Tremaine govori Anastaziji da više ne progovori niti jednu jedinu riječ s pekarom. Nakon što je cijelo vrijeme to gledala, Pepeljuga smišlja plan kako da ponovno spoji svoju polusestru s pekarom tako što će njezini prijatelji (uključujući Žaka i Gasa) odvratiti pažnju dok ptice kradu Anastazijin šešir i odlete u pekaru s namjerom da ih ona prati i ponovno se sretne s pekarom. Pokušaj propadne kad miševi nalete na Lucifera (njihovog starog neprijatelja) koji ih počne juriti, potom uplašeni konj udari Anastaziju i ona završi u pekarnici. Anastazija istrči van, slomivši se u suzama i povuče se u miran predio u selu. Pronalazi ju Pepeljuga koja joj nudi pomoć da se promijeni i osvoji srce pekara. Na kraju, ne samo da ljubav između Anastazije i pekara cvjeta, već i ljubav između Pepeljuge i Anastazije također. Konačno prihvaćaju jedna drugu kao istinske sestre. Pepeljuga 3: Princeza zauvijek Pepeljuga i princ Šarmer slave svoju prvu obljetnicu braka kada Dobra vila slučajno izgubi štapić, a Anastazija ga uzme. Ona odmah nosi štapić gospođi Tremaine i Drizeli koje saznaju za snagu štapića i nauče pravilno upravljati njime. Nakon što se Dobra vila slučajno pretvori u kip, Lady Tremaine tada vraća vrijeme prije nego što je Pepeljuga probala staklene cipelice. Uz pomoć čarolije Anastazija uspije obuti cipelicu. Pepeljuga pokušava uvjeriti Tremaine da cipelica pripada njoj pokazujući joj da ima i drugu. Umjesto toga, Lady Tremaine njezinu noć s princom Šarmerom naziva običnim snom i uništava preostalu cipelicu. Pepeljuga je ostala u svom dvorcu, dok maćeha i Lucifer kreću u kraljevski dvorac kako bi upoznali njenog princa. Razorena i zbunjena, Pepeljuga počinje obnašati svoje uobičajene dužnosti, ali vraća svoje samopouzdanje i odlučuje se sama sastati s princom, znajući da bi ju trebao prepoznati kad je vidi. Pepeljuga, Žak i Gas, zajedno sa dvije plave ptičice ulaze u dvorac i započinju potragu. Kad se napokon naleti na njega, on je ne prepoznaje. Slomljena srca, Pepeljuga plače zbog gubitka svoje bivše ljubavi, sve dok Žak i Gas ne stignu razotkriti zlikovku Lady Tremaine. Otkrivši da je Lady Tremaine štapićem obrisala Šarmerovo sjećanjee i natjerala ga da vjeruje da je Anastazija bila ona s kojom je plesao, Pepeljuga zaboravlja na svoju tugu i kreće u akciju. Žak i Gas se ušunjaju u sobu Lady Tremaine kako bi ukrali čarobni štapić. Lucifer ih skoro razotkrije dok Pepeljuga ne uđe prerušena u sluškinju. No Tremaine ju svejedno prepozna i slijedi jurnjava. Dok Žak, Gas i Pepeljuga izbjegavaju Tremaine i čuvare palače, plave ptičice žure upozoriti Princa Šarmera na opasnost, nadajući se da će ga namamiti na mjesto gdje je Pepeljuga kako bi se čarolija slomila. U međuvremenu, Žak i Gas predaju štapić Pepeljugi baš kad Šarmer stigne na scenu, ali prije nego što je uspjela baciti čaroliju, stražari je uhvate. Lady Tremaine povrati štapić i naređuje stražarima da pošalju Pepeljugu na sljedeći brod koji napušta kraljevstvo kako bi je protjerali. Žak, Gas i plave ptičice susreću se sa Princom Šarmerom. Objašnjavaju da mu je sjećanje izmijenjeno i on brzo odlazi na svome konju da pronađe Pepeljugu prije nego što brod isplovi. Stigne prekasno, no ipak se uspije nekako naći na brodu, predstavi se Pepeljuzi i odmah iskorištava trenutak da je zaprosi, što ona rado prihvaća. Budući da je njihova ljubav prevladala nad prokletstvom Lady Tremaine, njih se dvoje vraćaju u palaču i objašnjavaju situaciju kralju i vojvodi. Užasnut, kralj naređuje vojvodi i čuvarima da pretraže dvorac i nađu zlu obitelj kako bi ih uhitili, dok se ostali članovi dvorca pripremaju za vjenčanje, koje će se održati iste večeri. Pepeljuga se priprema za svoje vjenčanje uz pomoć prijatelja životinja, Lady Tremaine i Lucifer pojavljuju se iz sjene. I ne samo to, Tremaine ubrzo poziva Anastaziju, za koju se otkriva da se magično pretvorila u identičan primjerak Pepeljuge. Tremaine objašnjava svoj plan da se Anastazija uda pod Pepeljuginim izgledom. Vidjevši njezinu zabrinutost, Pepeljuga pokušava razgovarati sa svojom polusestrom, bojeći se da će Pepeljuga promijeniti Anastazijno srce, Tremaine šalje Lucifera u ljudskom obliku da ubije Pepeljugu. Ipak, Pepeljuga uspijeva pobjeći od smrti i koristi svoje vrijeme kako bi se uputila u dvorac. Princ Šarmer i "Pepeljuga" spremni su se vjenčati, ali na iznenađenje prave Pepeljuge, Anastazija to odbija i otkriva tko je, shvativši da istinski ne voli Princa. Uvrijeđena Lady Tremaine pokušava pretvoriti Anastaziju u žabicu, sve dok Pepeljuga ne stupi u obranu nje, bijesna koliko je bezobzirna postala maćeha. Tremaine ih tada obje pokuša pretvoriti u žabe, ali Princ Šarmer intervenira i svojim mačem reflektira čaroliju koja pogodi nju i Drizelu. Pretvaraju se u žabe i padaju u podrum palače. Anastazija spaja pravu Pepeljugu i Princa Šarmera, te vraća sebe u svoj pravi oblik. Pepeljuga se zahvali Anastaziji i njih dvije se pomire. Zajedno vraćaju i Dobru vilu u njezin pravi oblik, koja Pepeljuzi daje potpuno novu vjenčanicu. Kako nisu svjesni preokreta u vremenu, Pepeljuga i princ Šarmer odbijaju ponudu vila da vrati vrijeme, a njih dvoje napokon žive sretno zauvijek ... opet. Mišja Kuća Pepeljuga ima nekoliko kameo pojavljivanja u seriji House of Mouse/Mišja Kuća. Uvijek je obučena u svoju klasičnu haljinu za bal. U epizodi "The Stolen Cartoons" kada je Paško ostao glavni, Pepeljuga bježi iz lošeg šoua, ostavivši iza sebe staklenu cipelicu. U epizodi "House of Scrooge" daje Mikiju haljinu koju su miševi napravili za nju, a nakon što joj on zahvali, ona odgovara "Ta stara stvar?" U epizodi "Rent Day" Pepeljuga je bila dio Mikijevog lanca posudbe i razmjene, rekavši mu da mu je dala svoju bundevu, sve dok joj može pronaći drugi način prijevoza. U epizodi "Big Bad Daddy Wolf" njezine cipelice puknu dok Big Bad Daddy Wolf i dalje puše u trubu tijekom svog nastupa na pozornici. U epizodi "Where's Minnie?", kada oglas pod nazivom "Scuttle's Lost & Found" spominje staklene cipelice, ona tada shvaća da je izgubila cipelice. U "The Mouse Who Came to Dinner" Mortimer Maus se šali na račun Pepeljuginih izgubljenih cipelica. Ona se pojavljuje i u "Mikijev čarobni Božić: snijeg u mišjoj kući", gdje je zarobljena u kući s ostalim gostima. U jednom trenutku govori o tome kako je zahvalna prijateljskim miševima koji su napravili lijepu večernju odjeću (ovaj segment je također korišten u epizodi serije "House of Turkey"). U završnoj pjesmi Pepeljuga dobiva haljinu koju su joj napravili kao božićni poklon. Također ima kameo gdje ne govori u "Mikijeva kuća zlikovaca", tijekom pjesme "It’s Our House Now!", gdje je viđena kako sjedi pored Bel i Aurore. Sofija Prva U pilot filmu Sofije Prve - "Once Upon a Princess", Pepeljugu je dozvala Sofijina amajlija nakon što mlada princeza baci čaroliju zbog koje svi u dvorcu zaspu. Pepeljuga objašnjava Sofiji da će njezina amajlija pozvati Disney Princezu u pomoć kad god je to potrebno. Pepeljuga kaže Sofiji da je najbolji način da se riješi problem da se pomiri sa sestrom Amber. No, Sofija to oklijeva otkad je Amber oštro postupila s njom kad je stigla u dvorac. Pepeljuga kaže Sofiji da je princeza Amber bila ljubomorna samo zato što je Sofija nedavno privukla više pozornosti i da bi suosjećanje s njom moglo pomoći da promijeni svoje stavove. Pepeljuga također kaže da je prošla kroz slične stvari sa svojim polusestrama Anastazijom i Drizelom te kako ih je njihova ljubomora učinila hadnim i okrutnim, i da se pokušala pomiriti s njima, možda bi stvari sada bile bolje. Zatim pjeva pjesmu o vlastitim nevoljama koje je imala s polusestrama prije svog odlaska. U epizodi "Forever Royal" kada se Sofija bori protiv zle čarobnice Vor unutar amajlije, Pepeljuga se pojavljuje Sofiji u duhovnom obliku zajedno sa svim ostalim princezama koje su pozvane da joj pomognu kada joj je bila potrebna pomoć i potiču je da bude hrabra i snažna jer svi vjeruju u nju. Ralph ruši internet U filmu "Ralph ruši internet", Pepeljuga se pojavljuje kao netizen (građanin interneta) koji živi na "Oh My Disney" internetskoj stranici kao glumački član. Ona i ostale Disneyjeve princeze pozdravljaju korisnike interneta koji su najsličniji njima nakon što su odgovorili na pitanja kviza "Koja si Disneyjeva princeza?" Tijekom posjeta stranici, Venelopa upada u probleme sa Stormtroopersima prvog reda. Uspijeva pronaći utočište u privatnim odajama Disneyevih princeza, gdje su dame na odmoru; Pepeljuga se može vidjeti kako skuplja lišće s Pocahontasine kose. Princeze odmah napadnu Venelopu vjerujući da ona predstavlja prijetnju. Pepeljuga razbije svoju staklenu cipelicu i zaprijeti njome. Na njihovo iznenađenje, Venelopa, međutim, otkriva da je također princeza, nagovarajući nju i ostale da se povuku. Pocahontas pita kakva je princeza Vanelopa; Pepeljuga pita da li životinje razgovaraju s Venelopom dok drži svoje miševe i ptice, ona to negira. Kada Venelopa odgovori na Jasminino pitanje i kaže da nema majku, Pepeljuga se uzbuđeno poveže s time. Nakon što je Venelopa proglašena službenom princezom, Pepeljuga se zanima za Vanelopinu ležernu modernu odjeću i izražava želju da ima odjeću poput njezine. Kako se i ostale princeze zanimaju, Pepeljuga zaposli svoje miševe da djevojkama sašiju odjeću. Pepeljugino odijelo sastoji se od blijedo srebrnasto plave majice na kojoj piše "G2G" (Got to go / Moram ići) s crtežom kočije od bundeve, svijetloplavim hlačama i smeđim cipelama. Kosa joj je spuštena i vezana plavom mašnom. Nakon što se presvukla, Pepeljuga se nasloni na vreću za sjedenje ukrašenu šljokicama Dobre vile, uzdahne i kaže "Znači, ovo je ljubav" i proglašava Venelopu kraljicom udobnosti, dok ona i ostali uživaju u udobnosti svojih novih odijela. Ona i ostale princeze tada vode razgovor o pjesmama. Vanelopa objašnjava da nikad nije imala vlastitu pjesmu. Princeze je potiču da je nađe razmišljajući o onome što najviše želi dok gleda u vodu; Pepeljuga spominje vremena kada bi pjevala mjehurićima dok čisti maćehin zamak. Tijekom vrhunca filma, Pepeljuga i princeze primjećuju Vanelopinog prijatelja, Ralpha kako pada s visine. Sve se okupljaju kako bi spasile negativca; Pepeljuga opskrbljuje Žaka i Gasa materijalom za šivanje. Nakon što je Ralph na sigurnom, Pepeljuga i princeze službeno se predstavljaju kao Venelopine prijateljice i sprijatelje se s Ralphom. Ostala pojavljivanja U epizodi serije 101 Dalmatiner: "Home is Where the Bark Is", silueta Pepeljuge može se vidjeti kao jedan od putnika vlaka u podzemnoj željeznici kojim Dalmatinci voze. Pepeljuga se pojavljuje kao cameo na kraju filma Teacher's Pet; prikazuje se kako drži žabu tijekom završne pjesme. Pepeljuga ima kratku ulogu u crtanom filmu Mickey Mouse Works "Mickey's April Fools", kada Paško Patak mašta o zamjeni Mickeyja Mousea kao Disneyjeva najveća zvijezda, zamišljajući sebe u paradi sa Pepeljugom, Aurorom i Snjeguljicom kao svojim pratiteljem. Pepeljuga se pojavljuje kao cameo zajedno s Princem Šarmerom u epizodi Mickey Mousea "Croissant de Triomphe". Pepeljuga je trebala biti u drugom dijelu DVD filma Disney Princess Enchanted Tales s Mulan. No, film je otkazan zbog loše prodaje prvog dijela. U epizodi Elene od Avalora "First Day of Rule" Pepeljuga se može vidjeti među gostima na kraljevskom balu. Emotikonska verzija Pepeljuga pojavila u As Told by Emoji-evom pregledu originalnog animiranog filma iz 1950. godine. Njezina halja za bal u kratkom modelu napravljena je po redizajnu prikazanom u franšizi Disney Princes, za razliku od filma. Igrana pojavljivanja Jednom davno Prva Iteracija Pepeljuga (koju glumi Jessy Schram), (koja se naziva i Ella) bila je sluškinja koja je željela prisustvovati kraljevskom balu. Čini se da joj je Vilinska Kuma udovoljila, ali Cvilidreta ubija vilu. Upozoravajući je da "sva magija dolazi s cijenom", on joj nudi ugovor: njezina želja u zamjenu za nešto što će imati u budućnosti. Ona ga potpisuje bez da ga pročita i odlazi na bal. Upoznaje princa Thomasa i njih dvoje se zaljubljuju i vjenčaju. Na svadbenom prijemu Cvilidreta podsjeća Ellu na ugovor i obavještava je da je zatražio njezino prvorođeno dijete. Kad otkrije da je trudna, pokušava pobjeći. Ali Thomas i princ James osmisle plan za hvatanje Cvilidrete. Plan uspijeva, ali Thomas nestaje. Cvilidreta obećava da više nikada neće vidjeti Thomasa dok ugovor ne bude ispunjen. U Storybrookeu je 19-godišnja Ashley Boyd, samohrana, trudnica. Bebin otac Sean Herman, koji je uistinu Thomas, ne smije vidjeti svoju bebu pored Ashley. Seanov otac dogovara da gospodin Gold, koji je Cvilidreta, plati Ashley u zamjenu za dijete. Prvobitno pristaje na razmjenu, ali kasnije odluči zadržati dijete. Pokušava pobjeći iz grada, ali u gradskim se granicama trudi. Emma Swan pronalazi je i dovodi u bolnicu. Emma se slaže da će g. Gold učiniti uslugu ako Ashley dopusti da zadrži dijete. Gospodin Gold pristaje na dogovor. Ashley rodi kćer, Aleksandru, a Sean posjeti bolnicu kako bi se pomirio s Ashley i pružio svojoj kćeri par cipela koje joj savršeno pristaju (referenca na izvornu priču o Pepeljugi). Nekoliko mjeseci nakon toga, on zaprosi Ashley i par je zaručen. Druga Iteracija Verzija Pepeljuge u sezoni 7 je pastorka Maćehe Tremaine, polusestra Drizelle i Anastazije, supruga Henryja Millesa i majka Lucy Vidrio. Kao dijete, njezina se majka udaje za Marcusa Tremainea i stekne dvije polusestre. Nakon povratka Marcusove prve supruge Zlatokose, njezina majka bježi u New Wonderland, jer ju je Zlatokosa proklela. Nakon skoro smrtnog iskustva, Zlatokosa izbjegava Ellu nakon što ju je Marcus spasio umjesto Anastazije. Kad Zlatokosa ubije Marcusa, Ella postaje sluškinja njihova imanja. Na putu do bala naletjela je na Henryja na motociklu uništavajući mu kočiju. Ona ga onesvijesti i ukrade mu motocikl na balu kako bi se suprotstavi Princu zbog onoga što je učinio njenom ocu. Nožem ukradenim od Henryja, ona pokušava izbiti Princa, ali nije uspjela uspjeti s planom. Umjesto toga, Maćeha Tremaine izudara princa do smrti i optužuje Pepeljugu za ubojstvo. Odbija je iz dvorca uz Henryjevu pomoć i planira ga susresti duboko u šumi kako bi kroz portal pobjegla iz zemlje, ali se ne pojavljuje i umjesto toga ostavlja jednu od svojih staklenih cipela kao znak da ga pronađe. Ella se kasnije pridružuje otporu princeze Tiane s Henryjem, Reginom i Kukom. Zatim slijedi Alisu u New Wonderland s Henryjem da je nagovori da se vrati kući i da otkrije odgovore o svojoj bijednoj majci. Kad se baci Mračno prokletstvo, ona je poslana u zemlju bez magije. U Hyperion Heightsu poznata je kao Jacinda Vidrio, samohrana majka i radnica u Chicken Shacku gospodina Clucka. Kad Lucy pobjegne od kuće da pronađe oca, Jacinda upada u probleme sa maćehom Viktorijom koja smatra da nije u stanju odgajati Lucy. Kad Victoria zahtijeva da Lucy ostane s njom zauvijek, Jacinda odvede Lucy i pokuša pobjeći iz susjedstva, ali u tome ih sprečavaju časnici Rogers i Ivy. Jacinda ostaje u susjedstvu i nastavlja svoj posao u Chicken Shacku gospodina Clucka. Kasnije Sabine uvjerava Jacindu da u prodavaonici prodaju njezine poznate beignete, ali nakon što ju je Ralph izgorio, Jacinda kupuje kamion za hranu i Sabine kako bi nastavila sabinski posao s beignetima. Uz pomoć Nicka Bransona, Jacinda stječe skrbništvo nad Lucy nakon što je Victoria uhićena zbog otmice Eloise Gardener. Nakon što je g. Samdi otela nju i Sabine, njezina sjećanja prije prokletstva konačno su vraćena i ona se kasnije ponovno spaja s Henryjem i Lucy. Pepeljuga 2015 U Disneyevoj igranoj adaptaciji 2015. originalnog filma iz 1950. Pepeljugu igra Lily James. U ovom filmu glavna junakinja je mlada žena po imenu Ella čiji se trgovački otac ponovno vjenča nakon tragične smrti majke. Želeći podržati svog voljenog oca, Ella u obiteljskom domu dočekuje svoju novu maćehu, Maćehu Tremaine i njezine kćeri Anastaziju i Drizelu. Ali kad Ellin dragi otac iznenada i neočekivano krene na putovanje u nepoznato mjesto i prođe kroz postupak, ona se nađe na milosti ljubomore, ledeno hladnog otrova, zlostavljanja i ismijavanja svoje nove neljubazne ozakonske obitelji. Tremainekinje su počele pokazivati svoje prave osobnosti nedugo nakon što je Ellin otac otputovao na njegovo putovanje kad ju je Lady Tremaine nagovorila da odustane od svoje sobe Driselli i Anastasiji ― naizgled kao privremena mjera ― dok je ona spavala na tavanu. Međutim, stvari su se okrenule na još gore nakon smrti njezina oca. Naposljetku, Ella se povlači u samo djevojku slugu i zlobno je preimenovana u "Pepeljuga" nakon što se probudi s licem obloženim čađom iz kaminskog potkrovlja. Ella bi lako mogla početi gubiti nadu. Ipak, unatoč okrutnosti koja joj je nanesena, Ella je odlučna poštovati umiruće riječi svoje majke i "imati hrabrosti i biti ljubazna". Ona neće popustiti u očaju, niti prezirati one koji je zlostavljaju. Jednog dana u šumi susreće drskog neznanca. Nesvjesna da je zaista princ, a ne samo zaposlenica u Palači, Ella napokon osjeća da je upoznala srodan duh. Čini se kao da će se njezina sreća možda promijeniti kad Palača svima djevojkama pošalje otvoreni poziv da prisustvuju balu, čime se pobuđuju Elline nade u drugi susret s šarmantnim "Kitom". Kad Maćeha Tremaine odbije kupiti haljinu, Ella sredi staru haljinu majke. Međutim, njezina sestra ne samo da je odbija pustiti da prisustvuje, već nastavlja s lutanjem raskomadajuči haljinu. Ovaj posljednji čin okrutnosti razbija Ellin duh, a ona trči u vrt u suzama. Nailazi na staru prosjačku ženu koja je uistinu njezina vilinska kuma. Pruža ruku pomoći tako što magično pretvara bundevu, miševe, guštere i gusku u kočiju, konje, pješake i kočijaše. Ona također pretvara Ellinu otrcanu haljinu u izvrsni bal sako sa staklenim cipelicama; međutim, žena upozori Ellu da će čarolija trajati samo do ponoći. Printani materijali Kilala princeze U manga seriji Kilala princeza, Pepeljuga igra važnu ulogu u Kilalinoj potrazi za kraljevstvom. Kilala ulazi u svijet Pepeljuge nakon što je upucana u leđa i u nju prebacila svoju savjest. Dok pomaže Pepeljuzi u njezinim poslovima, sluškinja također uči Kilalu kako jesti, plesati i hodati poput princeze. Njeni mišji prijatelji potajno joj pomažu da napravi haljinu za kraljevski bal. Nakon što ju sestre razdvoje, Kilala se suoči s njima i slučajno izgubi svoju Čarobnu Tiaru. Dobra vila se pojavljuje kasnije nego što se očekivalo, te za Pepeljugu čini haljinu, kočiju i pratnju za princezu. Zahvaćena magijom krune, moć vile nestat će prije nego što se očekuje ako je tiara još uvijek u rukama sestara Tremaine. Uz čaroliju bajke, Kilala uspijeva doći do palače i ukrasti natrag tijaru prije nego što ju je Anastazija mogla upotrijebiti da hipnotizira princa. Pepeljuga i princ se romantično druže i plešu do ponoći. Kilala kasnije dobiva bistri dijamant od avanture koji postaje sljedeći dragulj u njenoj čarobnoj kruni. Videoigre Kingdom Hearts franšiza Pepeljuga je jedan od različitih klasičnih Disneyjevih likova koji se pojavljuje u Kingdom Heartsu. Ona igra malu, ali važnu ulogu u igri kao jedna od princeza srca. Njezin svijet uništila je Zlurada, ali ona je odvedena u zarobljeništvo. U Kingdom Hearts ona je princeza od srca, pa je među sedmoro koje su uhvatili Riku i Zluradu. Njena uloga bila je ista kao i ostale princeze. U Kingdom Hearts II, njeno je ime bilo dio lozinke potrebne za pristup Tronovom svijetu. U Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, ona ima sličnu ulogu kao u originalnom animiranom filmu. Jaq i sitni Ventus napravili su haljinu za Pepeljugu da nositi za kraljevski bal budući da se morala baviti kućnim poslom. No, njene dvije polusestre rastrgle su joj haljinu od ljubomore i zlobe, što ju je nagnalo u suze. Terra je potiče da bude jaka i zadrži vjeru, a zatim se pojavi Bajkovita kuma i napravi joj haljinu i kočiju. Na kraljevskom balu, ona i Princ se zaljubljuju, ali ona biježi u ponoć prije nego što se vilinska magija istroši, ostavljajući za sobom jednu papuču dok trči. Princ je bio odlučan pronaći djevojku i pustio je svaku djevojku u kraljevstvu da isproba papuče kako bi vidjeo odgovara li joj. Lady Tremaine zaključala je Pepeljugu u svojoj sobi, ali Aqua i Jaq su je na vrijeme oslobodili za Princa, pa su se njih dvije našli i zauvijek živjeli sretno. Kinect Disneyland Adventure Pepeljuga igra glavnu ulogu u igri, te pojavljuje kao lik susreta i pozdravlja u blizini restorana Village Haus u Fantasylandu. Kad se prvi put susreće s igračem, daruje im čarobni štapić Dobre vile. Pepeljuga će također zamoliti igrača da je prati na kraljevskom balu i prikupi zalihe kako bi ona i miševi mogli napraviti odijelo (muški igrači dobit će prinčev kostim, dok će ženske igračice dobiti kostim Pepeljuga). Dok miševi prave haljinu, Pepeljuga traži od igrača da nađe hranu (kante kokica) za njih. Ona također pita može li igrač pronaći više niti. Pepeljuga također gubi papuče tijekom igre i traži od igrača da ih pronađe za nju. Pepeljuga također sudjeluje u mini-igrama Mickey's Soundsational Parade i Princess Fantasy Faire. Ostale igre Moguće je imati kostim Pepeljuge u Disney Universe. Disney parkovi Pepeljuga je glavni lik u tematskim Disney parkovima širom svijeta. Često je glasnogovornica scena "Tematske princeze" u raznim emisijama i na paradi. Njezin dvorac, Pepeljuga dvorac, postao je ikona u Walt Disney Worldu i tokijskom Disneylandu i često se koristi kao glavni simbol za Walt Disney parkove i odmarališta općenito. Obično je često nude u zabavnim ponudama i sesijama za druženje i dobrodošlicu. Disneyland Pepeljuga je odvela TV gledatelje u obilazak iza kulisa Main Street Electric Parade. Pepeljuga se pojavljuje i tijekom finala World of Colour. U njenom se prizoru prikazuje kako se pretvara u princezu kroz čaroliu Dobre vile. U Disneylandovoj verziji Fantasmic !, ona se pojavljuje na riječkom brodu Mark Twain s ostalim likovima u finalu. Walt Disney World U Stitch's Great Escape! Pepeljuga na kraju vožnje daje kratki kamero (iako se čuje samo njen glas) na kojem se Stitch pokušava probuditi u svom dvorcu pretvarajući se da je Princ. Brzo ga otjera kad shvati da on nije princ. Pepeljuga koja je imala glavnu ulogu u showu Magic Kingdom Castle, poznata je pod nazivom Pepeljuga iznenađenje. Radilo se o tome da je željela podijeliti mnogo posebnih poklona, uz malu pomoć Mickeyja i bande, s posjetiteljima Kraljevstva. U prvoj fazi širenja Fantasylanda Magic Kingdom, tremainski zamak trebao je biti predstavljen kao šetnja, upoznavanje i pozdrav pod nazivom Snovi se ostvaruju Pepeljugom. Gosti bi vidjeli Pepeljugu kako pjeva uz audio-animatronske ptice i miševe, izradu haljine, pastorke uništavaju haljinu, Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo i Pepeljuga pretvaraju se u njezino utjelovljenje princeze, a Pepeljuga će tada učiti goste kako plesati ili biti vitezovi , Ta je ideja na kraju odbačena, a područje koje je trebalo zauzeti sada je dio Rudnika vlaka za sedam patuljaka. U verziji Fantasmic! Disney's Hollywood Studios! Pepeljuga se pojavljuje u montaži mjehurića tijekom medenjaka tematiziranih za princezu. Pepeljuga također ima čarobnu karticu poznatu kao "Čarobna vrpca Pepeljuge" u atrakcijskim čarobnjacima iz čarobnog kraljevstva. Također u Čarobnom kraljevstvu, Pepeljuga se može vidjeti u paradi festivala mašte. 2016. godine Pepeljuga i princ Šarmantan bili su domaćin ceremonije u Čarobnom kraljevstvu na kojoj su uveli princezu Elenu od Avalor u tematske parkove Disney. Tokyo Disney Resort Pepeljuga glumi u svom vlastitom nizu u tokijskoj DisneySea verziji Fantasmic !. Pepeljuga je glumila u noćnom spektakularu pod nazivom Pepeljuga kraljevska krunica, u kojem je, kao što naslov govori, proslavila svoju krunidbu princezom. U noćnom spektakularnom noćnom spektaklu Tokyo Disneylanda jednom se nalazi Cinderella segment u kojem gosti vide scenu odijevanja i "Tako je ovo ljubav". Šangajski Disneyland U dvorcu Čarobnih priča u parku, na jednom od zidova urezana je Pepeljuga. Pepeljuga se pojavljuje tijekom posljednje montaže Ignite the Dream: A Nighttime Spectacular of Magic and Light. Njezina ikonična transformacija kreće u finale. Disney Cruise Line Na Disney Cruise Line, Pepeljugu je moguće vidjeti u emisijama Zlatni Mikevi, Vjerujte, Snovi i Dvaput šarmirana. Disney Princess U široj javnosti Pepeljuga se često smatra glavnom figurom Disney princeza. Brojni službeni, promotivni umjetnički dijelovi s likovima (posebno onima prije 2009.) postavili bi Pepeljugu u središte kao pokazatelj toga. Redizajn Pepeljuga je u svom redizajnu krajem 2012. dobila više promjena. Umjesto uobičajene plave kose, njezina je kosa sada jarko svijetlo plave boje, prvenstveno je razdijeljena na desnoj strani glave i svezana u složeni, visoki šifon. Traka za glavu više ne pokriva uši, a sada ima pojedinačne naušnice. Pepeljugine staklene papuče sada su svijetloplave nijanse, a ne bistre poput originalnih stakala. Stil njezinih rukava sada je više odvojen od stvarne haljine i sada se čini da je izrađen od blijedoplave tkanine, kao i njezine duge večernje rukavice. Njena nova haljina vrlo je pojednostavljena kombinacija Mantua, Robe à la Française i Robe a l'Anglaise snažnih utjecaja iz debitantskih haljina iz 1950 .; posebno s gornjom polovicom haljine. Veliki dio platna je sada izrazito nebesko-plave boje, s blijedoplavom organza nadvlakom povučenom natrag i prikvačenom kako bi se prikazao odgovarajući preklop koji se otkriva na prednjem otvoru nebeskoplave haljine. Područje haljine i dio njegove gornje polovice ukrašeni su brojnim izrađenim okretnim dizajnom. Podnožje također sadrži dizajne koji podsjećaju na oblik njezinih staklenih papuča, a cijeli je ansambl sada blistav. Pepeljugina je nova haljina nepogrešivo ostavila iza sebe svijetliji plavi utjecaj svoje srebrne haljine u originalnom filmu, zajedno sa njezinom jagodno-plavom kosom, koja je sada zlatna slična Aurorori i Zlatokosi. Taj modificirani dizajn vidi se tijekom pojavljivanja u Sofiji Prva: Jednom prilikom princeza. Palace pets Pepeljugini ljubimci su Pumpkin, Bibbidy, Slipper, Midnight i Brie. Razlika u odnosu na izvorni materijal Pepeljuga, koja dolazi iz jedne od najpoznatijih bajki svih vremena, zadržava velik dio kontinuiteta svog lika iz izvorne priče Charlesa Perraulta. Međutim, Disney je učinio neke promjene: *"Cinderella" je zloban nadimak koji je proizašao iz riječi "cinder"(pepeo), a njeno pravo ime nikada nije otkriveno (iako neki obožavatelji vjeruju da je to Ella). Disney je ovo učinio njenim stvarnim rođenim imenom (iako je vraćeno u remakeu 2015.). *Pepeljuga je strpljivo podnosila zlostavljanje svoje maćehe i skrivala to od oca koji bi je inaće prezirao jer je u potpunosti bio podložan svojoj novoj supruzi. *Pepeljuga nikada nije imala životinjske prijatelje. Iako se pretpostavlja da je ovo bila referenca na Grimmovu verziju, u kojoj Pepeljuga ima prijateljske ptice koje joj pomažu. *Umjesto da se zaljubi u princa u jednoj noći, bilo je to u dvije. Princ je imao jedan bal gdje je upoznao Pepeljugu, a sljedeće noći imao je drugi bal u kojem se ludo zaljubio u nju. Izgubila je jednu svoju staklenu papuču na drugom balu. Njezina Dobra vila pomogla joj je da se pripremi za obja bala pretvarajući bundevu u kočiju, šest miševa u konje, štakora u kočijaša i šest guštera u sluge. Dodjelene su joj dvije haljine različito obojene i privjeske od dragulja i tiare da nosi na svakom balu kao i staklene papuče. *Večera je bila poslužena na prvom balu i Pepeljuga je dijelila naranče i limun sa svojim polusestrama, a vjerojatno i na drugoj. *Polusestre su molile za oproštenje, i Pepeljuga se mirno složila. Polusestre su se također udale za dva gospodara. Njezin otac i maćeha se nakon početka priče koja je bila prije najava bala više ne spominju. Zanimljivosti *Pepeljugina boja kose često je bila predmet rasprava među obožavateljima. U originalnom filmu njena kosa je čini se svijetlo narančastog tona, klasificirajući je kao crvenokosu kako joj je kosa službeno prozvana spaljenom narančastom. U franšizi i u Disney parkovima, Pepeljugina je kosa reklamirana kao svijetlo žuta, što ju čini zlatnom plavušom, iako je kosa ostala narančasta u filmova. Najčešći konsenzus je da je ona "strawberry-blond", to je plava kosa koja nosi narančasti ton. *Vrlo je vjerojatno da je Pepeljugino prezime Tremaine. Moguće je da je njezin otac bio lord, pa su tako mačeha i polusestre preuzele prezime, jer bi maćeha nakon udaje za Pepeljuginog oca stekla titulu "dame". Film iz 2015. godine stoji međutim u suprotnosti s tim, kako je Pepeljugin otac prikazan kao trgovac, a ne kao lord. *Pepeljuga je po crtama lica i izrazu slična Alice iz Alice u zemlji čudesa i Wendy Darling iz Peter Pan iako su ti filmovi objavljeni jednu do tri godine nakon Pepeljuge. *Simbolična poruka staklenih papuča jest da je Pepeljuga toliko pažljiva da može hodati u staklenim cipelama i ne slomiti ih. Također je simbolično tome kako joj može biti ugodno u staklenim cipelama, što znači da se lako može prilagoditi tipično "neugodnim" situacijama. *Pepeljuga se često smatra „vođom“ Disney princeza, često postavljena u središte fotografija za javnosti. To je, međutim, predmet nekoliko kontroverzi, jer je ona druga Disneyjeva princeza, nakon Snjeguljice. Neki smatraju da Snjeguljica zaslužuje biti voditeljica, jer je ona glavna junakinja Disneyeva prvog filma, a u svijet je predstavljena 13 godina prije Pepeljuge. *Unatoč tim argumentima, i filmovi Snjeguljice i Pepeljuge zaslužni su za to što su Walt Disneyjevu tvrtku spasili od bankrota 30-ih i 50-ih godina. *Ne računajući knjige bazirane na filmu Snjeguljica i sedam patuljaka, Pepeljuga je prva princeza koja se prikazala kao dijete. *Čini se da Pepeljuga dijeli sličnosti sa Snjeguljicom: Oboje su izgubile svoje biološke majke (i očeve) koji su zamjenjeni okrutnim maćehama, oboje su bili prisiljene postati sluge u svojim vlastitim kućanstvima, unatoč poteškoćama s kojima su se suočavali u životu, oboje su ostale dobroćudne i odlučne, oboje imaju životinjske prijatelje. *Pepeljuga potječe od francuske riječi Cendrillon, što na engleski znači "djevojčica iz pepela". *Jedino spominjanje majke od Pepeljuge bilo je u prvom filmu kada je miševima pokazala haljinu koja joj je pripadala i koju je sada ona planirala urediti za bal. *Pepeljuga ne pjeva niti jednu pjesmu u svom drugom filmu. U stvari, nijedna pjesma koja se čula u Pepeljugi II: Snovi se ostvaruju, osim dviju repriza "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" (jednu su pjevali Dobra vila i miševi, a drugu samo vila) od bilo kojeg lika. Međutim, ona je pjevala u trećem filmu. *U filmu, kada se izrađuje balska haljina za Pepeljugu, haljina je prikazana svijetlucavo srebrno. Međutim, u Platinum Edition, i većini suvenira, haljina je prikazana u svijetloplavoj nijansi (najvjerojatnije da joj haljina izgleda više poput haljine za bal, a ne kao tradicionalna bijela vjenčanica ― što je pogreška prikazana u knjizi s pričom koja završava, kad joj se vjenčanica promijenila u haljinu s bala). U seriji Kingdom Hearts, haljina je obojena u srebrnu boju. *U Aladin i Kralj lopova, Duh pretvori Jasmininu odjeću u Pepeljuginu haljinu. *Pepeljuga ima isti dizajn lika kao Katrina Van Tassel iz filma Legenda o Sleepy Hollow. *Prema Lesu Hardingu i njegovoj knjizi "Poznavali su Marilyn Monroe", pojavila se popularna legenda da je Marilyn Monroe bila fizički model Pepeljuge. Činjenica da Marilyn nije bila poznata u Disneyevom studiju i da je bila gotovo nepoznata 1949. godine kada je film bio u produkciji, nije zaustavila glasine. Glumica po imenu Helene Stanley bila je stvarni model za Pepeljugu. *Priča se da je trenutak kada Dobra vila pretvori razdrapanu haljinu u prelijepu haljinu prikladnu princezi, bio najdraži animirani trenutak zaWalt Disneya. Nacrtao ga je Marc Davis, jedan od Disneyevih "Nine Old Men". *Pepeljuga je zapravo bila bogata u početku, čak i prije nego što se udala za princa. To joj međutim nije koristilo, jer je bila prisiljena raditi kao sluga. *U filmu iz 2015. bila je bogata sve dok joj majka nije umrla. Kad se njezin otac oženi za Lady Tremaine, oboje očekuju da povrate svoje bogatstvo, ali njezin otac umre prije nego što se to može dogoditi. *Vrijeme radnje Pepeljuge može se zaklućiti tijekom montaže na kojoj sudjeluje na balu, budući da su se plinske lampe viđene u blizini sela kojeg je prošla da bi stigla do dvorca, a koje su postojale tek u 19. stoljeću za vrijeme industrijske revolucije. *Pepeljuga je u filmu tri puta izgubila cipele: Kada nosi pladnjeve za doručak po stubama do maćehe i polusestra gubi desnu cipelu, kada sat udari ponoć te ona bježi s bala niz stepenice koje vode u dvorac gubi lijevu cipelu, te nakon što se uda za princa dok se njih dvoje kreću niz stepenice, lijeva cipela joj sklizne. *Unatoč tome što je označena kao tipična "djevojka u nevolji", Pepeljuga je u svom trećem filmu pokazala upornost i hrabrost. Ona je i prva klasična princeza koja se razvila iz "reaktivne" u "proaktivnu", što je dokazano i njenim trećim filmom i igranim filmom. Galerija de:Cinderella (Charakter) en:Cinderella (character) es:Cenicienta (personaje) fr:Cendrillon (personnage) it:Cenerentola (personaggio) pt-br:Cinderela (personagem) ru:Золушка (персонаж) tr:Külkedisi zh:灰姑娘 Kategorija:Likovi Kategorija:Članovi Disney Princeza™ Kategorija:Princeze Kategorija:Likovi iz "Pepeljuga" franšize Kategorija:Fantasmic Kategorija:"Kingdom Hearts" likovi Kategorija:Princesses of the heart Kategorija:Francuzi Kategorija:Heroine Kategorija:Likovi u Disney parkovima Kategorija:Animirani Likovi Kategorija:Animirani likovi u igranim filmovima Kategorija:Likovi koji pjevaju Kategorija:♀️ Kategorija:Wonderful World of Color Kategorija:Siročadi Kategorija:Ljubavnici Kategorija:Likovi u video igrama Kategorija:Disney Live! Kategorija:Likovi u seriji "Mišja Kuća" Kategorija:Sluge Kategorija:Likovi u Disney službenom animiranom cannon-u Kategorija:Spell Cards likovi Kategorija:Disney Universe Odijela Kategorija:Protagonisti Kategorija:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Kategorija:Sofija Prva likovi Kategorija:"Disney Dream Portrait serja" likovi Kategorija:Jednom Davno likovi Kategorija:Kilala Princess likovi Kategorija:Epic Mickey likovi Kategorija:"Kinect Disneyland Adventures" likovi Kategorija:Disney INFINITY likovi Kategorija:Likovi koji se pojavljuju na TV-u Kategorija:Igrani likovi Kategorija:Tinejdžeri Kategorija:Mickey Mouse Works likovi Kategorija:Likovi iz "Potomci" Kategorija:Supružnici Kategorija:Članovi kraljevskih obitelji Kategorija:Plemići Kategorija:Korisnici Magije Kategorija:Likovi iz "Disney Dreams!" Kategorija:Braća i Sestre Kategorija:Pripovjedači Kategorija:Mickey Mouse (Disney Channel) likovi Kategorija:Likovi iz "Celebrate the Magic" Kategorija:Disney na ledu Kategorija:Disney Magic Kingdom likovi Kategorija:Cemeoi u "Krš i lom" Kategorija:Jahaći Konja Kategorija:Kingdom Keepers likovi Kategorija:Europljani